Standard existing disposable beverage cup lids engage and seal the rim of the disposable cup to prevent spilling the beverage while having a small opening through which the user can drink the beverage. For example existing lids for disposable coffee cups enable a user to drink from the cup through an opening in the lid comfortably and allow the cup to be transported without spilling. The lid typically has an opening near the periphery through which the beverage is drunk, and is recessed adjacent the opening to accommodate the upper lip of the person drinking from the cup.
A popular form of beverage container currently is the aluminum can, which is used to contain and dispense beverages such as soda pop, beer or juices. One advantage of aluminum cans is that they are readily chilled. Once chilled, it is desirable to retain the cold temperature of the beverage can. One way to achieve this has been the use of an insulating sleeve sometimes referred to as a “koozie”. This is typically a cylindrical insulated foam sleeve into which the can fits snuggly, to thermally insulate the can from external heat, whether conducted heat from the user's hand or surrounding ambient air or radiant heat from sunlight. The koozie encloses the side walls and the base of the can, leaving the top end of the can open to allow the beverage to be consumed or poured.
In some cases the cans are stored in public and possibly unsanitary conditions, so a user may be reluctant to place his/her lips on the mouth or rim of the beverage can for hygienic reasons, such as where the user may be unaware of how the can has been stored in public places or facilities. There is a need therefore for a hygienic holder for drinking from a beverage can. In some situations it may be desirable for the user's hands not to be in contact with the chilled or heated can for purposes of comfort and to maintain the beverage can in a chilled or heated state. The user may also want to disguise the fact that the user is drinking from a beverage can, for example a beer or pop can in a situation where beer or pop consumption would not be appropriate. There is a therefore a need to provide a device to permit a user to drink from a beverage can which is suspended within a disposable cup for insulation, hygienic purposes and so that it appears to an observer that the user is drinking the canned beverage from a disposable paper cup such as a coffee cup.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.